


as the cherry blossoms fall

by bunstick



Series: the things we used to be [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, College, Deaths, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Japan, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Sad, Sad Ending, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Sorry Not Sorry, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunstick/pseuds/bunstick
Summary: akaashi keiji x female!reader angstyour life turns, only when the cherry blossoms fall."when the cherry blossoms fall, i hope to see you again."-------------------------------------my angst series
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: the things we used to be [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104470
Kudos: 3





	as the cherry blossoms fall

**Author's Note:**

> hi! its been a while:) and i had a new idea for a new angst <3 i hope this is good hahah anyways idk how college in Japan works so bare with my horrid Americanized style of it and the personality of y/n is completely random (not even like me) so i am sorry if it doesn't fit everyone! enjoy!

The glow of sun peaks through the blinds of your room. Warm arms wrapped around your waist. The peaking bump rests under his hands, your back to his chest and his head nestled in your hair.    


“Good morning,” he whispers in your ear.   


Your eyes open more and adjust to the light as you roll over slowly to face him.   


“Good morning.”   


He laughs and smiles, kissing your head. Then looked down to the small bump.   


“Good morning to you too.”   


“Let’s greet daddy in 6 months okay,” you say to the bump.   


This was all you could have asked for. Your loving husband beside you, his soft features and raven locks brushing his face.    


About 3 months ago, you found out you were pregnant. You could have guessed it would have happened with your one year wedding anniversary being the month prior.   


It was a nervous ride for you to break it to Akaashi.    


_ The door clicked. _ _  
_

_ He was home. _ _  
_

_ “y/n?” _ _  
_

_ Akaashi walked around the kitchen looking for you, maybe you were making cookies or something. _ _  
_

_ “y/n?” _ _  
_

_ You were in the bathroom just staring at the stick in front of you. Two lines glowed back at you. _ _  
_

_ The bathroom door opened, Akaashi found your figure staring intently at the counter. _ _  
_

_ “y/n-” _ _  
_

_ His eyes fell onto the same item. His eyes widened with this realization. _ _  
_

_ “y/n. Are you-” _ _  
_

_ You turn to face him with shock. _ _  
_

_ “Yes, I am.” _ _  
_

Akaashi was overjoyed that day. He was ready for a small Akaashi to run around your warm home. You were too, though you were scared.   


Working as a nurse in the ICU was a taxing job, especially now that you had your body to take extra care of. Akaashi was adamant about you going on maternity leave rather quickly, but you had not wanted to burden him with running around for you for that long. Your stubbornness broke him, which allowed for you to work until the end of your 2nd trimester.    


Upon the 3rd trimester, Akaashi worked a little less to be at your side at all times.    


“Here is your water.”   


“Thank you.”   


Akaashi walks and sits next to you on the bed, arm wrapping around your body. You sip your water and lean your head to his shoulder.   


“Will our kid be like you?” You ask.

Akaashi laughs, “I hope not,” he replies.   


You turn to him and frown.   


“Why not? You are very handsome and a great person.”

“I hope they become like their mother. Strong willed, fun, adventurous, yet calm and sweet.”   


You turn back to face the television, crossing your arms over your chest.   


“Well, they should look like you, you are very handsome,” you reply, still frowning.   


“No, their mother is much more beautiful.”   


“Are you trying to flatter me? Or do you need something?”   


Akaashi laughs at your defense.   


“No, I just believe my wife is a wonderful person that my child could be exactly like her.”   


You sigh out, looking up at Akaashi’s face.

The face of the man you loved so dearly. His face against the moonlight pouring in through the blinds was a sight you loved.    


“Do you remember college,” you suddenly ask, reminiscing about your past.   


“Yeah, that was fun, wasn’t it.”   


“It was.”   


You and Akaashi met in college in Tokyo. You had taken up a literature class outside of your physiology major classes because it interested you. Akaashi was the guy at the back of the class, quietly working. He was a year older than you, but you two had to do the final project together, which started your friendship.    


_ “Akaashi-san, would you like to be my friend?” _ _  
_

_ “Sure,” he replied, that spring night on the bench,after finals. _ _  
_

_ As the cherry blossoms fell.  _   


Though you were a completely different major from Akaashi and had classes on a different part of the campus, you managed to see him in your English and literature classes that you had taken up.    


Eventually, you had become acquainted with his close highschool friend, Bokuto Kotarou, who played volleyball for the MSBY Black Jackals.    


After a year, you and Akaashi have become great friends through literature classes and often went out to bookstores, coffee, or lunch. With that, you also developed feelings for your senior, who was also graduating that semester, while you had 1 year left.    


But, you had to get it out.   


_ “Akaashi-san,” you yelled out to him. _ _  
_

_ He turned back to look at you walking to him, his figure against the bright sunset. It was unfair for someone to look that beautiful. _ _  
_

_ “Akaashi-san, I have to tell you something,” you say to him. _ _  
_

_ He looked at you, very concerned. _ _  
_

_ “What is it?” _ _  
_

_ “I like you, Akaashi-san.” _ _  
_

_ It seemed that he was particularly taken aback as his face picked up a pink tint and eyes widened a bit. _ _  
_

_ “I like you, Akaashi,” you said, under the pink flowers of cherry blossoms in full bloom.  _ _  
_

He reciprocated your feelings fortunately, and you both started to date a few weeks after.    


You have had your ups and downs, your smiles and fights, but you and Akaashi managed to stick together. He was always supportive, caring, and calm, which contrasted you with a straightforward, spontaneous, and stubborn self.    


You were 21 when you started to date Akaashi, while he was 22.    


_ “Keiji!” _ _  
_

_ You ran down the path of the river. The cherry blossoms in full bloom. _ _  
_

_ “Be careful y/n!” _ _  
_

_ You laugh at his caution and protectiveness. It has been 1 year since you have dated Akaashi.  _ _  
_

_ “Come on, look at the cherry blossoms, they are so pretty.” _ _  
_

_ Akaashi stood about 10 feet from you. Your face looking up at the trees filled with the soft pink color. Your eyes drawn to the plants, mesmerised  _ _ like a child. He looked at you with love.  _ _  
_

_ “Come here, Keiji!” _ _  
_

_ Your voice broke his trance, to be blessed with another site. _ _  
_

_ Your figure facing him, a light jacket flying open as your hair flew with the spring breeze. Your smile at him, filled with warmth and comfort. _ _  
_

_ Under the sky, as the cherry blossoms fell.  _   


After another 3 years, he proposed to you. You gladly accepted, your families were both excited with the news. You were wedded after a year of planning and moved into a new home, instead of the previous shared apartment, during that year.    


Akaashi and you also had stable jobs. He worked as an editor with a weekly shonen manga magazine as you ran around at the local city hospital in the ICU as a nurse.    


Now you were 27, here, wrapped in the warm arms of your beloved, waiting for a new Akaashi to arrive in your arms as well.  _  
_

“Thank you,” he suddenly said, breaking your reminisce, to look at his face to meet his eyes.   


“For what?”   


“For being here, for being a great wife and great mother.”

“I will have to thank you then. For being here, my husband and a great father.”   


It was just the two of you, within each other's arms, basking in each other’s warmth.   


A third warmth was on its way, life was great.   


As the cherry blossoms fall, life always turns another way. 

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha no angst yet :D next chp tho :D lets hope my writing aint shitty
> 
> rec to friends or whatever and check out my other stories!  
> -  
> kudos <3
> 
> tiktok: @bunstickz


End file.
